


We Took The Floor

by frankincense



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 21:59:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4641711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frankincense/pseuds/frankincense
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dancing, singing, a lilac sweater and a burned breakfast.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Took The Floor

**Author's Note:**

> I love this song and so I wrote a v fluffy short thing about them dancing to it. There's Harry in a crop top and Louis I'm Harry's lilac jumper. Lots of guilty pleasures.

The sensation of smoke filling your nostrils is never a fantastic way to be woken up, especially when combined with the loud screeching of the smoke alarm. Anyone else would probably have been panicked, rushing out of the building and alerting some form of emergency services. Harry, on the other hand, only had to roll over to see that he was alone in their bed to be assured that nobody had committed arson, nor had he left a candle burning overnight (although that had happened on one distressing occasion). He immediately knew the reason for the slightly grey tinted air, and he buried his face into his pillow grinning in sheer amusement before deciding to head to the kitchen to perform some form of damage control.

After throwing on some joggers and the closest t-shirt he could find, he padded sleepily out of the bedroom, rubbing his eyes and ruffling his hair as he made his way down the hall. Between the loud screams from the alarm, Harry could hear a voice singing along to the radio, humming most of the words and blasting out more confidently when it reached the chorus. His body automatically reacted, both quickening his steps and crinkling his eyes in sheer joy and he realised that in his haste, he must have grabbed the wrong top, because it cut off just above the point where his hips curved outwards, and as he moved a breeze tickled his belly button. No matter, everything was shared between them anyway.

Surely enough, a blur of lilac was shimming round the kitchen as various pans emitted various fumes, and Harry deduced this small minx to be the source of both the smoke and the singing, the latter of which slightly distracted him from the inconvenience of the first. After a few moments of just watching in pure admiration, Harry approached the blur calmly, and managed to sneak up behind it without detection.

"And what might this be?"

His words were pressed up against the smaller mans neck in an attempt to be heard over the conglomeration of noises, and his hands found their natural resting place on two glorious hips. He detected a shudder, and managed to relish in it for half a second before the blur spun around to pounce.

"Louis Louis Louis what are you doing?" He chuckled as two arms wound round his neck (but not before poking him teasingly in the belly.)

"This is breakfast, you cheeky shit." Louis pouted childishly before breaking out of his pretend-sulk to peck Harry's nose with the tiniest of kisses. As per usual, the tiniest of kisses then turned into a full-frontal snog, and they both distracted each other with tongues and roaming hands and sheer affection for the next five minutes.

Eventually Harry broke away, scattered a few kisses against Louis' jaw and then reached up to turn the alarm off before the incessant beeping drove him insane. He turned back to face Louis and then realised that he was even more in danger of losing it when he fully registered Louis' appearance.

As it turns out, Harry wasn't the only one who had grabbed the wrong top that morning, because Louis eyes were shining out so brilliantly blue against the lilac sweater that had been Harry's outfit of choice the previous day before finding its way onto their bedroom floor. It hung loosely over Louis smaller frame, considering it was already big on Harry, and it grazed the middle of Louis' bare thighs. Despite seeing the same body every single day, from every possible angle, he still found himself in awe, and he raked his eyes over Louis' legs, danced them over the hollows of his collarbones and then finally met his gaze again, where he saw nothing but pure gold and silver and sapphires, and they silently stared at each other with stupid stupid grins on their faces, before remembering the desolation that was their breakfast.

Harry's hands found their way to the backs of Louis thighs, and with one easy move he picked him up and placed him on the side next to the cooker. Louis huffed at being so easily man-handled by someone two years younger than him, but his eyes shone with affection and he ruffled Harry's hair and pulled him in again for a kiss, before flicking his nose.

"Honestly Styles, I cook you breakfast and you degrade me this way. I don't know why I keep you around sometimes."

"Oh really?" Harry cocked one eyebrow before placing a hand on Louis bare leg and grazing his thumb along the inside of his thigh.

"Yes really. You're practically good for nothing"

"Nothing at all?" He asked, mock-incredulously as his hand made his way round to cup Louis arse and his tongue wet his lips with clear intent. He leant on his other hand, grinning cockily as Louis' eyes fluttered slightly, before his hand slipped out from beneath him and he narrowly avoids face planting the counter. Louis laughed for the next five minutes.

Moment effectively ruined.

Harry salvaged what he could from the pans as Louis sat on the counter, eating coco pops out of the box and chatting noisily away. He only interrupted himself once when he recognised a song on the radio, and he hopped down from the counter easily and grabbed the utensils out of Harry's hands, throwing them onto the side noisily and pulling him by the hands into the middle of the kitchen to dance.

"Louis don't make me dance, you know my great dad moves need warming up first!"

His protests were met with a loving kick to the shin, and a loud "SHUT UP AND DANCE" (which was impressively timed with the music) and he finally relented.

Harry was never as alert as Louis in the morning, but with the man he loved spinning circles around him and declaring that he "loves this song even more than cinnamon crunch", he shook off all sleepy reservation and threw himself wholeheartedly into singing and dancing along.

"SO DONT YOU DARE LOOK BACK, JUST KEEP YOUR EYES ON ME.."

They both screamed along with no tunefulness, and danced out of time and knocked into sideboards and each other but neither of them cared and Harry ached with how happy he was in that moment in time. He threw his head back, laughing and smiling and singing and they both murdered the final chorus before collapsing breathlessly on the kitchen floor, giggling and rolling into each other and catching their breath.

"You know...you really should wear my tops more often if they're going to make your hips look that edible" Louis pants into Harry's neck, and that's enough of a cue for Harry to roll them over and pin Louis hands above his head. Breakfast forgotten, kitchen floor violated and an hour used very creatively, they finally gave up on cooking and clambered back into bed.

Food could wait. They had more pressing matters anyway.


End file.
